Talk:Angemon
Untitled As posted under Devimon, I feel it should be posted here, too, just in case: Is there a way that someone can add AngeWomon to Angemon's variant/subspecies, as well as LadyDevimon to Devimon's? I just think they should be added, but wouldn't want to mess up things, after all, they can not be there for a reason. After all, despite their stages they are still variants... Thanks- SoS :Subspecies and variants is meant for recolors and Digimon specifically said in the bio's to be a form of another (so, Babamon is a variation of Rosemon, because according to the bio it is a very old Rosemon). There is also the problem that Angemon can digivolve to Angewomon, thus negating the purpose of being a subspecies; if we had Angewomon as a subspecies, we'd have to have every evolution of everything as a subspecies. 15:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Digivolution to MagnaAngemon with Ankylomon I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed that people keep deleting this piece of information, presumeably because they miss the reference stating that Angemon can perform this digivolution by himself. Is there any way to make this kind of situation clearer so people stop thinking it's a mistake? THB → Talk ← 13:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :No, I think it's just that someone or some people don't see it as true. The same IP address removed the Shakkoumon > Vikemon line, despite the fact that that's been proven on at least two separate occasions. They just ignore what sources are there and believe they're right, and they'll talk about it behind our back saying that we're wrong, but there's nothing we can do but point to our sources. Lanate (talk) 13:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, Angemon can become Magna Angemon on his own, when certain happenings are..... happening he cannot digivolve by himself. Attacks What is your source for 'Angel Staff'? As far as I can tell there is no Japanese attack called 'Holy Staff'. What is your source for 'God Typhoon' as a dub attack? 'God Typhoon' is the name of the original attack (not Angel's Requiem, which is another attack I never heard of) and it has been dubbed to Omni Typhoon and Fatal Typhoon. --Deviate85 21:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :And another artifact that I have to get rid of. Thanks for catching these. I'm been meaning to play Rumble Arena 2 to fix that page, but... As you can tell, our attack sources probably aren't the best at the moment. I wonder if there's some sort of template we can use to say whether or not a page has been sourced properly... :Thanks for catching it. "Angel Staff" I thought was in DA02-07, but he uses "Angel Rod". By chance, where did Fatal Typhoon come from? Lanate (talk) 03:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Anytime. Fatal Tornado came from Digimon World Data Squad, which I noticed you guys are missing most of these attacks. DW Data Squad Attack List Japanese / English. What I've noticed from this game is that a lot of the attacks have been re-dubbed back to the original name, or at least closer. The Japanese attacks with ??? can easily be found on Wikimon or the DVR site, they just weren't available when I first made that thread.